ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fang-Suei
"Impossible, the lost city does not exist." - Fang-Suei to Skales Fang-Suei is a Soldier-ranked Serpentine from the Fangpyre tribe. He has a red head with some black markings and big, white fangs. His body is mostly white with some red and black markings, and his arms are red with white hands. Like Snappa, he wears a tooth necklace around his neck, but Fang-Suei's has five teeth instead of two. Apparently, Fang-Suei is the strongest Soldier in the Fangpyre tribe, but his constant hunger makes him highly dangerous in non-combat situations. He once bit Fangdam after mistaking him for a "desert slug" in the middle of a battle, causing the Warrior to grow a second head. History NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the cartoon in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Fangpyre Soldier, as well as group appearances where Fang-Suei himself would likely appear. Snakebit Fang-Suei was among the Fangpyre released when Lloyd Garmadon opened their tomb. He and several of his fellow Soldiers gathered around the would-be evil overlord as he struck a deal with Fangtom to attack the Hypnobrai (who had betrayed Lloyd earlier). Although Fangtom agreed, he noted that they would need reinforcements before they could battle the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre went to attack Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. During the attack, several Soldiers and Scouts bit vehicles around the junkyard, transforming them into Serpentine vehicles before turning their bites on the owners of the junkyard. The next day, Fang-Suei joined his fellow Fangpyre in attacking the Ninja when they came to the junkyard. After the Ninja took out several snakes with their Spinjitzu, two Soldiers and a Scout bit Ed's statue of Jay, transforming it into a Fangpyre Robot. When the Ninja defeated the mech by commandeering a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball, Lloyd ordered a retreat to where the bulk of the Fangpyre forces were stationed. In the process, Jay managed to steal Fangtom's staff, prompting the General to send his entire force after the Ninja. By the time the Fangpyre chased the Ninja back to their headquarters, it had taken flight and escaped. In the process, however, Nya accidentally dropped the Fangpyre Staff out the back of the ship, where it landed on Fang-Suei's head. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Two Fangpyre Soldiers joined a small group of Serpentine in attacking Mega Monster Amusement Park. However, they were quickly subdued by Samurai X, being trapped and tied up by the time the Ninja arrived. Later, a trio of Fangpyre Soldiers attempted to attack the mysterious samurai in an underground cavern, Both they and their Venomari allies were knocked aside with a single swipe of the Samurai Mech's sword. Fang-Suei was among the Serpentine who was summoned to the newly-rediscovered Lost City of Ouroboros. He expressed skepticism at the city's existence, but Skales assured him that it was real, and hinted that there would be a fight. Thus enticed, Fang-Suei boarded the Serpentine Bus - along with an odd-looking Hypnobrai Scout - as it set off for the city. Once there, he witnessed Pythor's victory over the other four Generals, securing his position as supreme leader of the Serpentine. Fang-Suei joined the rest in bowing before Pythor, only for a Hypnobrai Soldier to uncover Lloyd in their midst. When the Ninja came to Ouroboros in search of Lloyd, they had to sneak past a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers patrolling the streets of the Serpentine city. Another Soldier was enjoying some candy with a Constrictai Warrior when the Ninja triggered a trap in the arena that left them unarmed and at Pythor's mercy. A Fangpyre Soldier was also part of the group that escorted the Ninja into the Slither Pit arena for their battle against Samurai X. After the Samurai Mech flew off with the Ninja, three Fangpyre Soldiers joined the attack against the Samurai, only for the mysterious warrior to snatch the Golden Weapons and escape with a jet pack, using the arena's tilting function to deal with the attacking snakes. Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja began their act for the annual "Ninjago Talent" show in the Concert Hall, Pythor and Skales sent their Serpentine minions to interfere and prevent the Ninja from winning the Blade Cup. Unfortunately, all of the snakes' efforts only served to enhance the Ninja's performance even further. Near the end of the act, a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers joined a Fangpyre Scout in attacking Cole, only to be dispatched with the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay. The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates vs. Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier Fang-Suei is the strongest of the Fangpyre soldiers and quick to act on his General’s command. Fang-Suei is always hungry. Unfortunately this makes him highly unstable in almost every situation other than battle. Cross him before breakfast, you become breakfast. When he gives you an order, your best survival strategy is to obey before he goes on another rampage. You always see him with an emergency stash of candy. Trivia *His name is likely a pun on the word, "Feng-Shui." *He uses a banana as a weapon in set 9455 Fangpyre Mech. Set Appearances *9443 Rattlecopter *9455 Fangpyre Mech *9567 Fang-Suei Gallery 143px-FangSuei_poster.png fang suei lego.png zane vs fang sueiu lego.png|Fang Suei vs Zane 6409006641_d823a19416.jpg|Fang-Suei Minifigure Fang suei ratl..png Scouts ep.6.png Fang sueis guards ep.6.png|Fang-Suei gate guards Serpentine ep.6.png|Fang-Suei with candy Lord g. vs fangpyre ep.10.png Triple 2 ep.11.png Category:Serpentine Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Soldiers Category:Enemies Category:2012 Villains